


The leader and the detective.

by monsterrights



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, but ooo boy are you up for a roller coaster., im guessing so seeing shuichi is literally trying to build up trust, major character death will be added later, more characters may be added, saiouma, slowburn, thats if i remember-, this may seem like fluff to begin with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterrights/pseuds/monsterrights
Summary: Saihara tries desperately to gain Ouma's trust. And once he has his trust it's broken and torn apart as if it never really existed in the first place.- Saiouma will be in this fic, but not for too long so angst has more room to thrive.- Please be nice, this is my first time writing a fic that doesn't revolve around roleplay.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 38





	The leader and the detective.

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is the prologue to the fic, so it will remain shorter so I can get into more detail in the next chapter!

There was a light knocking at the door that had been named 'Ouma Kokichi'. Shuichi looked up at the image and nameplate on the door, wondering what sick freak would go out of their way to make a pixelated image of each of his classmates and himself. It weirded him out, though he shrugged it off as he waited for a possible response from the Ultimate Supreme Leader on the other side.

Silence.

He knocked again, this time a bit louder. Despite wanting Kokichi's attention, he didn't want to stir the shorter male from sleep if he just so happened to be sleeping. Which could've been the most likely reason he wasn't responding in the first place. Shuichi wasn't exactly surprised, he was woken up way too early for his own good that day.

After a few minutes that seemed to drag on longer than necessary, there was a small noise from the other side of the door. Shuichi perked up, hand going up to adjust his hat on his head. Which he should probably remember isn't there anymore, and break free from his habit of using things to not look people in the eyes.

The door slowly opened. Kokichi, who looked cuter with a messy bedhead and half-asleep look on his face, stood there. Not looking too happy with the time he had been woken at, but the Supreme Leader made it work.

"Saihara-chan! Don't wake me up at such stupid times or else I'll kill you next time!" Kokichi huffed, folding his arms. Regardless of the statement, a grin made its way onto his face. 

"A-ah sorry Ouma-kun-" Shuichi apologized, bowing the slightest bit, which only made Kokichi giggle. "That was a lie wasn't it..?" "Yup! Saihara chan is sooo gullible!"

A small smile appeared on the detectives face, though that soon disappeared with Kokichi's demanding tone.

"Soo! What did you want at 6 in the morning?" Kokichi tilted his head, a hand going to curl a strand of hair that had strayed far from his face.

"Oh, right," Shuichi mumbled, half having forgotten the reason he was here. "Ah, do you want to hang out today?"

The question caught Kokichi off guard as he half drifted into his own imagination. "Hmm? Saihara-chan wants to hang out with a ruthless murderer? How sweet! Who knew detectives would stoop so low~"

"Ouma! This is serious, can we hang out later?" Shuichi insisted on Kokichi to answer the question, his once calm demeanor shifting as to get his question across a second time.

"Yeah yeah, jeez no need to get all antsy. Of course I'll hang out with my beloved Saihara-chan." Kokichi grinned up at Shuichi."Though, if you're using this as a way to foil my murder plans I'll just have to think of killing you instead, you know? You ruined my well-deserved beauty sleep after a hard day of doing evil leader things!"

Shuichi giggled a slight bit. "You can go back to sleep now, just make sure to be in the dining hall after the announceme-"

Kokichi made a fake gagging noise, accompanied by a very well faked disgusted facial expression. Shuichi let out a soft sigh. "What's that look for Ouma?" He questioned.

"You guys seriously let the announcements tell you what the time is and when to meet up? It's gross." He emphasized the 'o', making the word longer than he needed. 

"Ah well, it's the only way we can get everyone together with no issues-" "If you say so, but for today I'd love for me and Saihara-chan to hang out in my room! So how about it? Wanna eat food in here?" Kokichi asked, leaning forward onto his toes toward Shuichi.

"Huh?" He flinched upon the other getting closer to him, not expecting the slight action. "Oh, uhm- Sure..? I'd have to tell Kaito and the others-"

"How come you always single out Kaito first? Oooh! Saihara-chan has a crush!" He went off topic before Shuichi could ramble about their other classmates. 

"N-no! That's not the case! It's just the first thing that came to mind-" Shuichi's face went red, voice wavering as he spoke.

"Mhm, mhmmm.. sure thing Shuichi-chan." Kokichi smiled, placing hands behind his head as his foot shifted behind the door.

"Please take me seriously-" Shuichi paused, looking Kokichi dead in the eye before opening his mouth again. "Wait you used my-"

That's when Kokichi used that advantage of his foot to inch the door closed. "I'll sure you later Saihara-chan! You better not lie to me and not show up with food for the two of us!"

And with that, the door was closed, the sound of shifting heard behind it. Shuichi sighed, trying to calm the redness in his cheeks. Well, that was one thing for him to bring up later once he returned with food. 

Shuichi walked down the dormitory stairs, swinging his own door open and collapsing on the bed once he got close enough. Maybe Kokichi using his first name wasn't so bad, it felt.. nice. But it felt wrong, he barely knew the other nearly as well as his own organization might- He hid his face in a pillow, the only thing on his mind being Ouma and that shit-eating grin plastered on his face.


End file.
